


I Wanna Let Go Of The Pain I've Felt So Long

by MysticRose1992



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Cussing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Happy Ending, Pets, Second Chance at Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of selfharm, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being the Achievement Hunter's Idiot and some time their scapegoat, but Gavin can handle it. He can smile and laugh with the others as they laugh at him and paint him the fool. It's alright, the harsh words and sneers and nasty pranks don't phase him. Why? Because of his best friend that always awaits him at home, tail wagging and ready to lend an ear. Gavin's smile and happiness rest on his Golden Retriever, Ryan. But what happens when he is taken away from him in an accident? Can Gavin survive without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Let Go Of The Pain I've Felt So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by Gemkio of Deviantart.com

[ ](http://gemkio.deviantart.com/art/Gavin-Free-Go-Grimdark-435404275)

**Chapter One- Could you whisper in my ear**

“You fucking idiot!” Micheal yelled in rage, spit flying from his bottom lip, as he pushed from his desk to try to launch himself at the squealing man next to him. Gavin, who had just accidentally blown not only himself up, but also Micheal, effectively failing the mission they were literally just about to finish. A mission that they had retried ten times already. A mission that was taking hours of their lives away.

“Micoo! Noo!” Gavin squeal as he tried to hold the man back with his long legs.

“Shut the fuck up!” Micheal yelled trying to push Gavin's legs out of his way so that he could get to the brit.

“It was an accident!” Gavin squawked as his chair fell backwards, taking the man with him. This caused Micheal and everyone else in the office to bust out laughing. Gavin joined in on the laughter a second later, after he had gotten his breath back, seeing as it had been knocked out of him when he had hit the ground.

“Alright assholes, let's try this one more time.” Geoff said turning back to his Xbox One as Gavin picked up his chair.

\- - -

“How can you be so fucking stupid!?” Micheal yelled at Gavin as he died once again in Minecraft, the others laughed as Gavin made a strange half squeal half cry.

“I died.” Gavin said sadly.

“No shit Sherlock!” Micheal laughed out.

“Where'd all the gold go?” Jack asked as he looked in all the chest that they had littered about their 'base'.

“I, uh, I took it with me.” Gavin informed them, the room was dead silent before Micheal exploded.

“What the hell Gavin?! Do you know how fucking long it took for us to get all that?!” Micheal yelled throwing down his poor controller.

“I was just trying to help.” Gavin said quietly, today had not been a very good day for the lad. Everything he had tried, be it in a game or real life, failed. He had a few new bruises on his body to prove it. They had been filming a Go and he had slipped and crashed into the game shelf, knocking all the games onto him. He also broke the shelf. Gavin just wanted this day to end.

“'I was just tryin' to help'” Micheal mocked. “And how was throwing your body with all our gold into lava helping us you fucking idiot?” Gavin gave a small laugh as the other three in the room laughed at him.

“I believe that's enough for today. We'll pick this up tomorrow and hope that Gavin doesn't fuck us over tomorrow.” Geoff said trying to catch his breath.

“Llllllllllllet's stop!” Ray yelled and everyone logged out.

\- - -

Gavin waved at Geoff as he unlocked his door to his small house, he smiled a true smile the second he opened the door. He was greeted by Ryan, his beautiful Golden Retriever, who had the front of his body on the ground and his backside in the air, his long tail wagging a mile a minute, thumping against the wall. Gavin bent, resting his hands on his knees, letting a genuine laugh flow from his lips as Ryan stood up.

“How's my Ry-bread?” Gavin asked, his voice going slightly baby-talkish. Ryan barked before dropping his front to the ground again. “Did you miss me?” Ryan barked twice more, and jumped backwards twice as Gavin took a step farther into his small house and shut the front door. Ryan shot forward, into Gavin's arms when he fell to his knees.

“I missed you too.” Gavin muttered into Ryan's fur as the tears he had been fighting all day were finally let free. Ryan gave a soft wine and shifted as close to Gavin as he could. “It's alright.” Gavin began to mutter, “It's alright. I'm fine. I'm not really an idiot. It's all part of the act.” Ryan rested his head on Gavin's shoulder and let the man hug him.

A few minutes later Gavin pulled back and whipped the tears from his face, laughing when Ryan helped him by licking his cheeks. “Thanks, buddy.” Gavin said before standing up and stretching, “Let's go for a walk and then I'll tell you all about my day, how's that sound Ry-bread?” Gavin asked reaching beside him to grab Ryan's leash and a few bags. The second Gavin's hand touched the leash, Ryan began happily barking and bouncing around Gavin's legs.

“Well, sit down, I can't put your leash on ya' of your moving around.” Gavin told him with a laugh, and instantly Ryan sat down, though his body was moved along with his tail that was once again wagging a mile a minute. Ryan was shot to his paws the second his ears heard the tell-tale sound of leash clicking into place, and if Gavin hadn't trained him so well, would have most likely ripped Gavin's arm off the second the door was open.

\- - -

Gavin sighed happily as he laid down on his bed, his eyes already closed and his mind starting to drift off already. A slight pressure at the edge of his bed made his eyes slide open to see Ryan with one paw on the bed, when he saw Gavin look at him he pull his paw off the bed with a soft whine and sat waiting. It always impressed Gavin how smart Ryan was, he had never taught him to ask permission to join him on the bed. Gavin smiled, shifting a little and pat the now empty spot next to him that was soon filled with Ryan a second later.

“You're a good boy.” Gavin told Ryan and in response got a couple thumps of Ryan's tail hitting the mattress. Gavin shifted closer to the dog and used him as a pillow, laughing sleepily when Ryan shifted a little before the dog huffed and settled. “I love you.” Gavin whispered and smiled when he got the sound of Ryan's tail hitting his mattress again.

 


End file.
